Tout n'est pas perdu
by kagura2409
Summary: En perdant Julia, Murdoch n'a pas seulement perdu son grand amour, mais aussi sa meilleure collègue. Et en plus, elle est remplacé par un homme prétentieux et qui ralentit William dans son travail! Comment pourraient-ils ne pas s'insupporter mutuellement? Mais alors, si ils se détestent tant que ça, pourquoi William se sent-il si coupable? Murdoch/Dr Francis sans lemon.
1. Chapter 1

L'inspecteur Murdoch et le Docteur Francis s'insupportaient mutuellement.

Murdoch n'avait absolument pas honte de dire qu'en perdant Julia, en plus de perdre son grand amour, il avait perdu sa meilleure partenaire: Julia était, tout comme lui, une visionnaire! Elle comprenait l'importance de récolter les indices directement sur la scène de crime, et d'examiner le corps aussitôt qu'il était découvert… Si l'on attendait niaisement qu'il soit ramené à la morgue, on se retrouvait avec des pièces à convictions inutilisables, des preuves abîmées, autant par des facteurs aussi divers que le temps où la température, que par les agents maladroits qui avaient emporté le corps.

Certains, un peu trop pieux au goût de Murdoch, croisaient les mains du défunt sur sa poitrine, dans un geste religieux absolument stupide si on considérait le fait que cela risquait d'entraver considérablement les recherches de son meurtrier… Comment l'âme pouvait-elle trouver le sommeil dans ce cas ? L'inspecteur s'étonnait à chaque fois que cette question n'effleure même pas l'esprit de ces crétins bien intentionnés… Une fois, Murdoch avait même dû en empêcher un d'essuyer les mains pleines de sang du défunt ! Quand on est croyant à ce point-là, on devient curé ou pope, pas policier…

Le docteur Francis savait cela, et pourtant, il ne comprenait pas ! Murdoch se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible, c'était pourtant d'une telle évidence !

Mais le docteur Francis ne voulait pas bouger de sa morgue, faisait bien sentir à Murdoch qu'il le dérangeait lorsqu'il l'appelait, et son arrogance commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de l'inspecteur…

C'est pour ça que lorsque Julia, de passage à Toronto, avait proposé de l'aider, il n'avait pas hésité. Et lorsque le Docteur Francis, furieux, les avait surpris, il s'en était voulu.

Le docteur Francis avait aussitôt décrété qu'il repartait la d'où il venait, et avait immédiatement déposé sa démission.

Et maintenant, le pauvre inspecteur ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Et il s'en voulait terriblement.

La colère et la haine qu'il avait lues dans les yeux du légiste l'avaient perturbé. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait regardé ainsi, et pourtant, il en avait envoyé des criminels à l'échafaud…

Songeur et troublé, il remercia Julia, s'excusa, et rentra au poste de police, sachant qu'il allait se faire fustiger par l'inspecteur Brackenried…

Cela ne rata pas, cependant, Brackenried l'averti qu'il avait refusé la démission et obtenu un délai du Docteur Francis. Le Légiste et sa femme resteraient au moins une semaine de plus à Toronto pour un mariage. Maintenant, il ne tenait qu'à Murdoch de s'expliquer, et de se faire pardonner…

L'inspecteur promit qu'il ferait de son mieux et parti sur le champ…

Il se dépêcha de se rendre chez le légiste et frappa à la porte. Une femme aux cheveux châtains, la trentaine et plutôt jolie lui ouvrit. Il la salua rapidement.

-Bonjour Madame, je suis l'inspecteur William Murdoch et je…

-Ah, oui, Robert m'a parlé de vous… Pardon Monsieur, mais il est encore très en colère contre vous, et je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de lui parler…

-Pardonnez-moi d'insister Madame, mais je lui dois au moins des excuses en bonne et due forme…

La femme acquiesça.

-Comme vous voudrez, mais je vous aurais prévenu.

La femme le conduisit à travers la maison et jusqu'au bureau de son mari. Aussitôt qu'il le vit, le Docteur Francis sembla lutter contre une rage folle. Cependant, il réussit à se contrôler, et les mains crispées sur le dossier de sa chaise à en faire blanchir les jointures, les mâchoires serrées, il ordonna à sa femme de les laisser discuter. Elle partit sans demander son reste…

-Que voulez-vous, Murdoch !

Sa voix était glaciale et son ton sec comme un coup de feu.

-Je voudrais m'excuser, répondit doucement William.

-Vous excuser de quoi ? De m'avoir tiré de ma morgue à chaque fois qu'un nouveau cadavre se présentait ? D'avoir contesté nuit et jour mes décisions ? Ou bien de m'avoir humilié devant votre chère et tendre ?

-Julia va bientôt se marier et n'a rien à voir la dedans, docteur… Je suis entièrement fautif…

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! répondit le légiste.

-Cependant, je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'éclaircir quelques points… Commença Murdoch, sans agressivité. Je ne conteste pas nuit et jour vos décisions. Nous avons malheureusement une sérieuse différence d'opinion, et là ou vous vous plaignez d'être dérangé dans votre travail, il faut bien que je fasse le mien… Vous savez que…

-Oui, oui, les preuves doivent être récoltées sur place au risque d'être endommagées, l'interrompit le légiste, vous me l'avez assez souvent répété pour que je le sache…

-Alors pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? Demanda William. Est-ce simplement parce que cela fait des années que vous travaillez comme cela, et que l'innovation de mes méthodes vous oblige à bouleverser vos habitudes ? Pourtant, ces méthodes ont fait leurs preuves, et vous le savez, notre poste de police à statistiquement vingt pourcent d'affaires en plus qui sont élucidées…

A l'annonce de cela, William cru voir la mâchoire du légiste se serrer. Il reprit.

-Ou bien y a-t-il autre chose ? Je vais finir par croire que vous avez quelque chose contre moi…

-Je n'ai pas.. !

Le docteur Francis s'interrompit. Puis, il reprit.

-C'est simplement que votre arrogance et votre suffisance met mes nerfs à rude épreuve…

Murdoch haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

-Mon arrogance et ma suffisance, docteur Francis ? Il me semble pourtant que vous pouvez me faire concurrence sur ce point. Moi au moins je n'invective pas tout le monde en prenant les gens à témoin…

Les mâchoires du légiste se resserrèrent un peu plus et Murdoch crut entendre ses dents grincer. En revanche, il fut sur d'entendre ses jointures, toujours crispées sur la chaise, craquer. La voix du docteur Francis s'éleva, étouffée.

-Partez, Murdoch, ou je risque de faire quelque chose que nous allons tous les deux regretter.

L'inspecteur inclina légèrement la tête.

-Je reviendrai, Docteur Francis.

-Mieux vaut éviter, marmonna le légiste entre ses dents.

Murdoch le salua légèrement de la tête et s'en alla.

* * *

Mes chapitres sont tellement courts pour cette histoire que je me suis dis que j'allais me faire descendre comme pour "Calice d'un loup ou imprégné d'un vampire", alors j'ai mis le chapitre 2 ici. Par contre, l'histoire est déjà très courte à la base, donc ça la raccourcit encore plus. D'ici une semaine, deux maximum, j'aurais terminé cette histoire... :)

Et comme le Docteur Francis n'a pas de nom dans l'histoire (comme le Docteur Roberts), je l'ai appelé comme ça, je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient, mais il m'est impossible de l'appeler autrement maintenant^^


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!

J'ai mis à jour le premier chapitre car je le trouvais trop court et que le second s'insérait bien derrière. J'invite donc celles qui l'ont déjà lu à aller le relire! Mais pour ce chapitre, même si il est court, je le trouve bien comme ça, alors je laisse :) L'histoire sera probablement terminée dans une ou deux semaines :)

* * *

De retour chez lui à la fin de la journée, William ne savait plus quoi penser. L'agressivité du docteur Francis était complètement irrationnelle, et Murdoch n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui reprocher…

Après le dîner monté par sa logeuse, lassé de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre, il décida de sortir pour s'aérer. Pensif, il laissa ses pieds le porter, pendant que sa tête réfléchissait au cas épineux qu'étais le docteur Francis. Bon sang ! Lui qui pouvait presque se targuer d'être le meilleur enquêteur du Canada Anglais, il n'arrivait pas à résoudre l'énigme qu'était ce fichu légiste… Et il n'avait pas non plus la prétention de se prétendre meilleur enquêteur du Canada entier, non, son frère était de l'autre côté de la frontière, dans la police montée…

Il poussa un profond soupir, découragé, avant de relever subitement la tête en entendant une voix connue. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait aussi courtoise et joyeuse, presque rieuse… William tourna frénétiquement sur lui-même, dans l'espoir de repérer l'endroit d'où s'élevait la voix du docteur Francis. Il s'aperçut qu'elle venait de quelque part sur sa gauche, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il traversa, et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un club plutôt huppé, ou pouvaient être organisées des soirées à thème. Ce genre d'endroit étant généralement utilisé par des gens de milieux aisés et désireux de se rassembler pour débattre de tout et n'importe quoi.

Pourtant, une ambiance étrange émanait de ce club. Là où on aurait dû entendre des rires ou bien des débats animés, il régnait une sorte de secret. Les gens, sauf à certains instants, parlaient très bas. William entendait à peine un bourdonnement régulier derrière les feuillages de la haie…

Il entendit pourtant de nouveau le rire du Docteur Francis, et une voix singulière lui répondit. William était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix, mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler où… Il se déplaça un peu et trouva une ouverture dans le feuillage. Le Docteur Francis et son compagnon se déplaçaient et semblaient venir vers lui…

Lorsqu'ils passèrent enfin devant, lui, William reconnu avec stupeur l'homme moustachu qui lui avait ouvertement fait des avances, lorsqu'il avait dû infiltrer une réunion de pédérastes dans l'affaire du marié assassiné !

L'homme et le docteur Francis devisaient joyeusement, une coupe de champagne à la main. Ils marchaient très proches l'un de l'autre, bien trop pour que cela soit innocent…

Une fois passé le choc d'avoir surpris le légiste dans cette situation, un sentiment étrange s'insinua dans le cœur de William.

Et si le légiste ne le haïssait pas autant qu'il voulait le lui faire penser ? Et si, au contraire, il nourrissait pour lui des sentiments un peu trop dangereux pour les avouer ? Et si le docteur Francis se montrait exécrable à dessin, pour éviter d'être découvert ?

Toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables tournaient maintenant dans la tête de l'inspecteur, mais celles-ci ne cessaient de revenir. Mais là où William s'interrogeait encore plus en retournant chez lui, c'était sur le fait que celles-ci précisément revenaient tout le temps.

Etait-ce parce que c'était le plus logique et la vérité ? Ou bien était-ce parce que c'était ce que son esprit et son cœur voulaient croire ?


	3. Chapter 3

Après deux jours de réflexions infructueuses, William se décida à retourner parler au Docteur Francis. Il le lui avait promis après tout…

Il fut tenté d'aller le voir à sa morgue, mais se dit que si il le dérangeait une fois de plus dans son travail, il allait se faire lyncher, et puis, ce n'était pas assez privé…

Non vraiment, ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

Oh et puis flute ! William était trop impatient pour patienter… Et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de pourquoi il s'impatientait autant. L'envie de savoir si il avait vu juste sans doute… Oui, sans doute… William grinça des dents. Il se refusait à chercher plus loin…

Il avertit l'inspecteur Brackenried qu'il se rendait à la morgue, et eut aussitôt son accord. Après tout, le pauvre inspecteur ne savait toujours pas si il devait demander un autre légiste ou non…

Le docteur Francis était en train d'autopsier le cadavre de ce qui semblait être un noyé, à en juger par les boursouflures de la chair, lorsque William arriva. Le légiste releva la tête, et la rabaissa aussitôt en voyant l'inspecteur.

-Seigneur, Murdoch, ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne plus revenir me voir ?

William s'éclairci un peu la gorge.

-Eh bien, à vrai dire, je ne vous ai pas encore convaincu de rester, Docteur Francis, et j'espérais pouvoir vous parler…

-Il me semble que vous connaissez l'heure où je quitte cette morgue, inspecteur, par ailleurs, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas insister. Ma femme déteste cette ville et ni elle, ni moi n'avons de raison d'y rester.

-Vraiment, Docteur Francis ?

Le légiste releva la tête, intrigué.

-Quel est le sens de votre question, Murdoch ?

Un peu embarrassé, William finit néanmoins par répondre.

-Je vous ai vu hier soir, à ce club, en compagnie de cet homme…

Le docteur Francis pâlit sensiblement, puis, sembla se reprendre.

-Eh bien, et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre un verre avec un ami ? Demanda-t-il en se repenchant sur son cadavre.

Murdoch n'avait rien pu voir de répréhensible…

-J'ai eu affaire à cet homme dans une précédente enquête, répondit l'inspecteur en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Il était membre d'un club homosexuel dans lequel j'ai dû m'infiltrer…

Le légiste releva la tête, les mâchoires serrées par la rage…

-Eh bien, qu'allez-vous faire Murdoch ? Cracha-t-il. Etes-vous venu pour m'arrêter, ou pour me prévenir que vous alliez le faire ? Si c'est le cas, ou sont vos agents préférés, ces deux chiens si fidèles ?

L'inspecteur écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous dénoncer, docteur.

C'était vrai. Tout à ses réflexions, il n'y avait jamais pensé.

-Et je pense que Crabtree et Higgins sont simplement particulièrement bien intentionnés…

Le docteur Francis ricana.

-Savez-vous qu'ils sont également membres de ce fameux club, Murdoch ?

William réfléchit un instant. Non, il ne le savait pas, mais ce n'était finalement pas si étonnant si l'on considérait le fait qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, sans mauvais jeu de mot… William se demanda vaguement ou ils avaient bien pu trouver les fonds nécessaires pour entrer dans ce genre de club. Peut-être que cela fonctionnait également par système de parrainage, comme souvent dans ces clubs très fermés…

L'inspecteur fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix sèche du Docteur Francis.

-Visiblement non, vous ne le saviez pas. J'ose alors espérer que vous ne leur nuirez pas. Ces pauvres garçons sont un peu niais, mais effectivement bien intentionnés, et puis, ils semblent avoir bien assimilé vos « méthodes de travail », comme vous dites…

Murdoch se récria.

-Encore une fois, docteur Francis, je vous assure que je n'ai aucunement envie de nuire à qui que ce soit ! Bien que je reconnaisse avoir du mal à comprendre ce genre d'orientations sexuelles, mon but n'est pas de faire du tort à qui que ce soit !

William se mordit la langue lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce qu'il avait dit. Pas la partie ou il disait qu'il ne voulait nuire à personnes, mais celle où il disait qu'il avait du mal à comprendre… Non, William, tu ne regardes pas différemment le docteur Francis…

-Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi venez-vous une fois de plus me déranger en plein travail, Murdoch…

-Eh bien…

William hésita, puis, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, et que si il se défilait, le légiste risquait de le mordre… (Ne pas penser, ne pas penser… Mince, raté…)

-En fait, je me demandais si cela pouvait être la raison de votre agressivité envers moi…

L'homme en face de lui pâlit de nouveau. Il semblait sur le point de faire une attaque d'apoplexie… Cependant, il sembla opter pour l'attaque tout court…

-Si quoi pouvais être la raison de mon agressivité ? Développez !

William prit sans même s'en apercevoir une grande inspiration. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait-il comme ça ?

-Je me demandais si vous pouviez avoir des sentiments pour moi, et si votre agressivité venait du fait que vous ne souhaitiez pas être découvert…

Et la sienne alors ? Est-ce que sa propension à ne pas pouvoir supporter l'homme en face de lui pouvait venir de la ?

Le légiste s'appuya sur sa table d'autopsie. Bordel, Murdoch était bien le meilleur détective du coin…

-Inspecteur, hein ? Ricana-t-il, amer. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous avez raison reprit-il.

Il se fustigea intérieurement. Vu comment il était actuellement, Murdoch allait se foutre de lui…

-Vous croyez sincèrement à la question que vous venez de poser, docteur ?

Et voilà, gagné…

-Cependant, je reconnais que si vos sentiments pour moi sont bien la cause de mon agressivité, il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas, repris l'inspecteur. Votre femme…

-A ses amants et j'ai les miens ! L'interrompit sèchement le docteur Francis.

Murdoch écarquilla les yeux.

-Votre femme est au courant de vos… Tendances ? S'exclama-t-il.

Le légiste eu un claquement de langue agacé.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-il. Elle est ma confidente et ma meilleure amie ! Notre mariage n'était pas un mariage d'amour, vous savez ?

L'inspecteur ne sut que répondre… Finalement, il choisit de partir dans une autre direction.

-Docteur Francis… Que puis-je faire pour que vous me pardonniez ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le légiste ricana.

-Tout dépend de ce que vous êtes prêt à faire, Murdoch…

L'inspecteur déglutit. Il ne savait pas si il allait regretter ce qu'il allait dire ou non…

-Je ferais n'importe quoi…

Le médecin haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment n'importe quoi ?

William soutint son regard. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du docteur.

-Alors retrouvez-moi chez moi ce soir à vingt heures…

Sur ce, il se repencha sur son cadavre. Murdoch le salua, crispé, et s'en alla.

-Docteur ? Appela-t-il avant de partir.

Le légiste se redressa.

-S'il vous plait, ne parlez pas de ça à votre femme…

Le médecin hocha brièvement la tête pendant que Murdoch sortait. Il jubilait intérieurement…

Quant à Murdoch, il était encore perdu. Parce qu'après tout, il savait très bien ce qu'allait lui demander le docteur. Et ce qui le perturbait de plus en plus, c'est qu'il n'avait pas refusé. Pire encore, il s'était engagé à combler ses attentes…

Son éducation papiste semblait s'être fait la malle…

Peut-être était-il temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face…


	4. Chapter 4

A vingt heures tapantes, William frappa à la porte du docteur Francis. Comme la première fois, sa femme lui ouvrit. Elle le salua, et le mena à nouveau au bureau de son mari. Lorsqu'il en passa la porte, le docteur Francis releva la tête, surpris.

-Murdoch ! Je dois avouer que je pensais que vous vous défileriez…

L'inspecteur eut un léger sourire crispé.

-Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué…

Le légiste haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Pourquoi être venu alors ?

-Parce que je voulais me faire pardonner…

Le docteur Francis le regarda d'un air sombre.

-Vous savez ce que j'ai dans l'idée de vous demander. Vous êtes prêt à aller jusque-là, pourquoi ?

Murdoch, un peu hésitant, répondit.

-Honnêtement, je l'ignore… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis sincèrement navré de vous avoir blessé…

L'ombre repassa sur le visage du médecin.

-Savez-vous pourquoi je souhaite quitter cette ville, inspecteur ?

Murdoch fronça les sourcils.

-Votre femme…

-S'est depuis peu trouvé une raison de rester. Quant à moi, si je souhaite m'en aller, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas de raison de rester. Vous pourriez facilement être cette raison, Murdoch. Mais même si je suis colérique, je ne suis pas cruel au point de vous y forcer…

William en resta bouche bée. Est-ce que l'homme en face de lui était réellement en train de lui avouer à demi-mot qu'il l'aimait ? Cet homme avec qui il ne cessait de se disputer ? Heureusement, il finit par se reprendre.

-Je pense que je peux au moins essayer.

Ce fut au tour du docteur Francis de se figer.

-Vous seriez prêt à ça.. ?

Il s'avança lentement vers William, les yeux anormalement brillants, et leva une main prudente pour caresser sa joue. L'inspecteur se crispa un instant, mais ne se déroba pas à la caresse.

-William, est ce que je peux y croire ?

William réfléchit un instant. La main du docteur était douce, chaude et sèche contre sa peau. Et pourtant, il frissonnait. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Et il ne cessait de fixer les lèvres du légiste. En posant sa main contre celle du médecin, et en appuyant légèrement la tête dans sa paume, il se permit un sourire.

-Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps.

Le docteur Francis ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, avant de se rencontrer de nouveau pour un contact plus poussé. Timidement, leurs langues se découvrirent. Puis, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Tout n'était pas perdu, après tout.

Le docteur Francis et sa femme allaient rester à Toronto. Murdoch et lui avaient le temps de se découvrir. Et en faisant quelques concessions des deux côtés, tout pourrait bien aller. Le docteur Francis allait se déplacer sur les scènes de crime. Et Murdoch allait arrêter de râler quand il jugeait que ses résultats ne lui parvenaient pas assez vite. Et peut être qu'un jour, à force de parler, ils allaient finir par réellement se comprendre et s'apprécier…

FIN

C'est une petite histoire courte, parce que lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire, elle avait déjà commencé à s'enfuir, mais j'aime quand même bien la façon dont je la finie, et vous? :) Elle est encore plus courte, puisque j'ai collé des chapitres^^'


End file.
